


Regenbogendenken

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: „So wie Sie aussehen, können Sie eine Tasse vertragen!"Boerne reichte ihm einen Kaffee, sogar in seiner geliebten St. Pauli Tasse, welche Thiel beinahe dankend entgegen nahm. Beinahe.„Boerne, was zur Hölle tun Sie hier eigentlich? Wie Sie hier reingekommen sind, muss ich ja wohl nicht fragen oder?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hier kommt in Mehrteiler - insgesamt werden es 6 Kapitel. Ich hoffe es wird euch ein wenig gefallen.  
Achtung: Alles was im Präsens geschrieben ist, ist sozusagen ein Flashback bzw. ach.. lest doch einfach selbst! 😉
> 
> Ich möchte diese Geschichte KeinButterdieb widmen. Dank Dir bin ich auf diese Seite gestoßen. Ich habe unzählige Geschichten von dir gelesen und ich liebe sie alle!  
Dankeschön, dafür!
> 
> Die Geschichte hier ist nicht Beta-gelesen. Bitte seht mir das etwas nach.

„STEHEN BLEIBEN!", schreit Thiel, greift zur Waffe und eilt Becker nach. Auch Nadeshda setzt sich in Bewegung und so rennen sie ihrem Tatverdächtigen hinterher. Die alte Lagerhalle ist dunkel, muffig und unordentlich. Genau deshalb müssen die Kommissare aufpassen, dass sie nicht über herumliegende, alte Eimer oder andere Dinge fallen.

„BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN!", brüllt Thiel ein weiteres Mal und tatsächlich sieht es so aus, als würde Becker in eine Sackgasse rennen.

„Chef, ich schneid ihm den Weg ab! Da ist eine Tür", verkündet Nadeshda und Thiel kann nur atemlos nicken.

„Sie sitzen in der Falle! Geben Sie auf!"

Becker lacht und klettert eine Art Brüstung nach oben.

„Schnappen Sie mich erstmal Herr Thiel."

Beckers Lachen war selbstgefällig und höhnisch. Thiel mag sowas ja schon an Boerne nicht, aber bei diesem Typ findet er es noch abstoßender.

„Runter kommen oder ich schieße!", kündigt Thiel an und richtet seine Waffe auf den Verdächtigen.

Becker aber fühlt sich in Sicherheit. Er geht ein wenig aus der Schusslinie und Thiel steht atemringend da und kann die Verfolgung nicht weiter aufnehmen. Das hat leider zwei gute Gründe. Erstens ist der Kommissar viel zu klein, um es auf die Erhöhung zu schaffen und zweitens sieht das Holz nicht danach aus, als würde es ein Mann seiner Statur noch halten können. Hoffentlich kann Nadeshda für ihn eingreifen und ihn überwältigen, denkt Thiel. Wütend stemmt die Arme in die Hüfte und strafft sich schließlich wieder.

„Waffe runter, Becker!"

Nadeshda steht nun genau hinter Becker. Erschrocken lässt er seine Pistole fallen und legt die Hände wie angefordert an den Hinterkopf.

„Ich verhafte Sie wegen schwerer Körperverletzung, Menschenhandel, Vergewaltigung und Verstoß gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz."

Plötzlich gibt es ein lautes Knarren und Nadeshdas Stimme ertönt schrill.

Scheiße! Sofort erkennt Thiel den Ernst der Lage. Der Boden ist durchgebrochen und Nadeshda hält sich mit Mühe und Not fest, um nicht die fünf Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

„Ihr seid ja super Bullen!", kommt es lachend von Becker und verschwindet schnell durch die obige Tür.

„NADESHDA!"

Thiel ist verzweifelt. Was soll er denn nur tun? Becker hinterher? Nadeshda helfen? -Aber wie?

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und Bulle kommt mit Verstärkung hinein.

„Er ist oben raus!", schreit Thiel und stellt sich unterhalb von Nadeshda.

„Ich fang Sie auf!"

Nadeshda klammert sich noch immer fest mit den Händen an das Geländer.

„Das schaffen Sie nie!"

Ihre Stimme klingt verzweifelt.

„NADESHDA VERSPROCHEN! BULLE IST AUCH DA!"

Plötzlich geht alles ganz schnell. Unerwartet rutscht Nadeshda durch das eingebrochene Holz und fällt und fällt und fällt und.....

„NADESHDA!!!!!!!"

********

„Herr Thiel?"

Unruhig wälzte sich der Kommissar hin und her.

„HALLO? THIEL!"

Verschwitzt und mit rasendem Puls riss Thiel seine Augen auf und blickte geradewegs in ein grünes Augenpaar. Voller Adrenalin fuhr er sich durch die Haare und brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe er verstand, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte. Da er den Schock erst noch verdauen musste, konnte er nicht mal Boerne anmotzen, der sich auf seinem Bett niedergelassen hatte und ihn ansah.

„So wie Sie aussehen, können Sie eine Tasse vertragen!"

Boerne reichte ihm einen Kaffee, sogar in seiner geliebten St. Pauli Tasse, welche Thiel beinahe dankend entgegen nahm. Beinahe.

„Boerne, was zur Hölle tun Sie hier eigentlich? Wie Sie hier reingekommen sind, muss ich ja wohl nicht fragen oder?"

Auf Boernes Gesicht breitete sich ein gigantisches Lächeln aus. Aber warum? Eigentlich war das doch eher ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Was lächelte der denn dann so besonnen?

„Zuerst einmal Thiel, befinden Sie sich augenscheinlich in meinem Bett, somit auch in meiner Wohnung und warum ich hier sitze ist ja wohl völlig logisch."

Wie? Seine Wohnung?

Thiel blickte sich um und prompt fiel ihm auf, dass er tatsächlich in Boernes Schlafzimmer war. Oh! Das war ihm dann doch ein wenig peinlich. Trotzdem, warum saß der dann jetzt hier auf dem Bettrand und hatte seine Tasse, aus seiner Wohnung?

„Und weil ich weiß, dass Sie ihren Kaffee am Liebsten aus diesem scheußlichen Trog trinken, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen und diese eben aus Ihrer Wohnung geholt. Ich gebe zu, - ganz uneigennützig war das nicht gewesen, denn ich habe mich bei Ihnen nach einem Stück Butter für das Frühstück umgesehen."

Oh man. Warum musste Boerne schon so früh am Tag so viel reden? Irgendwie konnte er demGanzen noch gar nicht richtig folgen, weshalb er entschied erstmal einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken.

„Ich kümmer mich dann mal weiter um den Rest. Heute morgen sind Sie ja völlig durch den Wind."

„Hey! Was soll das denn heißen?", rief Thiel ihm noch nach, doch Boerne schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Wieder nippte er an dem heißen Getränk. Lecker, ja. Kaffee kochen konnte Boerne, aber das war ja auch nichts neues. Eigentlich gab es ja sowieso nichts, was der Angeber nicht konnte.

Oft hatte Thiel den Eindruck, dass Boerne einfach nur ein Glückskeks war. Immer tat er so, als hätte er von allem Ahnung und würde alles beherrschen und wenn Thiel verlangte, dass der Andere es ihm bewies, dann klappte das doch tatsächlich immer. Frechheit!

Wollte Boerne ein Pferd beruhigen, tat er das mit links. Wollte Boerne reiten, sattelte er das Pferd, als würde er das jeden Tag tun. Wollte Boerne Golf spielen, golfte er. Wollte Boerne irgendein Instrument spielen, tat er es. Man, warum war Talent eigentlich so ungerecht verteilt? - Und warum wusste dieser Professor eigentlich auf alles eine Antwort? Gut, er selbst bezeichnete sich ja als lebendes Boernepedia, aber woher kam das denn alles?

Thiel räusperte sich. Diese tiefsinnigen Gedanken waren ihm dann doch zu viel und vor allem zu früh.

Mit Genugtuung dachte er aber dann daran, dass es eben doch Dinge gab, von denen der Professor gar nichts verstand. Fußball beispielsweise, moderne Musik, Kickern ach und mit einer Pistole umgehen konnte der ja auch nicht wirklich. Dabei erinnerte sich Thiel amüsiert an Boernes Versuch den Jagdschein zu ergattern. Tja, auch ein Professor Dr. med. Karl-Friedrich Boerne konnte eben doch nicht alles können.

„Thiel? Sind Sie wieder eingeschlafen?", rief Boerne und riss ihn somit aus den Gedanken.

„Nö!"

Ach stimmte ja. Er war hier in Boernes Schlafzimmer. Langsam setzte er sich an den Bettrand und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel, nur um seinen Kopf darin zu vergraben. Er musste jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, warum er hier lag und trotzdem ärgerte es ihn. Boerne und er hatten doch ganz klar verabredet, dass jeder in seinem Bett schlafen würde. Schließlich waren sie ja kein Paar.

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte das nämlich alles ganz harmlos angefangen.

********

„Wollen Sie noch ein Glas?", fragt Boerne und greift nach der Weinflasche.

„Nee, lassen Se' mal. Ich bin schon ganz meschugge von den vorigen Gläsern. Was haben Se' denn da für einen Kopfweh-Saft?"

Thiel reibt sich die Schläfen. Man, er hat echt schon mal mehr vertragen.

„Sie erwarten doch jetzt nicht im Ernst, dass ich Ihnen nochmal detailliert erkläre, um welch edlen Tropfen es sich hierbei handelt. Ich denke das habe ich Ihnen vor dem Essen ausreichend erläutert."

Thiel nickt. Jetzt ist er doch ganz froh, dass Boerne offensichtlich auch keine Lust hat, das Thema ein weiteres Mal anzuschneiden.

„Darf ich Sie mal was fragen?"

Thiel blickt auf. Seit wann fragt Boerne denn vorher? Der machte doch sonst auch was er will und schreckt vor keiner Frage zurück und um eine Antwort verlegen war der ja wohl auch noch nie.

„Jo, was denn?"

Jetzt schenkt Thiel doch nochmal beide Gläser voll und greift nach seinem.

„Vermissen Sie es nicht? So dann und wann?"

„Wovon reden Sie?"

Boerne beginnt etwas verlegen zu Lächeln und greift nach seinem Weinglas.

„Sie wissen schon. Körperliche Dinge."

Auf was will er denn jetzt hinaus? Boerne wird doch jetzt nicht auf Sex anspielen? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Vielleicht muss er nochmal genauer nachfragen, nicht das er sich gleich lächerlich macht.

„Körperliche Dinge? Boerne, wovon zum Teufel reden Sie da? Geht's vielleicht weniger kryptisch?"

Man, das ist doch sonst eher sein Part. Boerne meckert doch oft genug, dass er mit Thiels kryptischem Gefasel nichts anfangen kann.

„Ach Mensch Thiel, jetzt machen Sie's mir doch nicht so schwer! Sex! Ich rede von Sex, kuscheln, küssen, was das Herz begehrt."

Thiel schluckt. Boerne redet tatsächlich von Sex? Oh Gott und wie rot er gerade wird. Thiel muss sich ein wenig beherrschen um nicht zu grinsen. Nüchtern würde er ihm jetzt den Vogel zeigen und lachen, aber der Wein verfehlt seine Wirkung heute nicht.

„Klar fehlt's mir, aber für mehr als ein Date hat's halt nie gelangt und nach Susanne hab ich eigentlich auch keine Lust auf eine Beziehung."

Ja, so ist es. Eigentlich ist es ja lächerlich. Von Susanne ist er inzwischen schon über acht Jahre geschieden und trotzdem kommt es ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern passiert. Boerne findet das bestimmt lächerlich.

„Geht mir genauso! Ich wünsche meiner Exfrau und ihrem Therapeuten heute noch Pest und Cholera. Lächerlich oder?"

Thiel schüttelt den Kopf.

Lächerlich - zwei dumme, ein Gedanke.

Nein, er findet es nicht lächerlich. Genau genommen findet er es schön, dass er und Boerne sich mal einig sind und tatsächlich sowas wie eine Gemeinsamkeit haben.

„Aber Sie haben doch des Öfteren Frauenbesuch? Oder was war mit Katharina?", fragt Thiel und lehnt sich zurück ins Polster.

Mit dem Finger streicht Boerne am Rand des Glases entlang und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Sie wollte mich."

„Sicher das es nicht umgekehrt war, Herr Professor?"

Thiel muss lachen. Er kennt Boerne ja. Der vertauscht die Tatsachen schon mal ganz gern, wenn er davon profitiert oder im besseren Licht da stehen kann.

„Das klingt vielleicht armselig und wahrscheinlich könnte man mich durchaus als Arschloch betiteln, aber ich hatte ein Problem damit,..."

„dass sie im Rollstuhl sitzt?", führt Thiel den Satz zu Ende.

„Bitte? Nein, was denken Sie denn von mir, Thiel? Ich konnte sie gut leiden und wie Sie mitbekommen haben, hatten wir uns ja ganz gut arrangiert."

Thiel nickt. Das stimmt natürlich. Boerne hat Katharina immer die Treppen nach oben getragen, ihr aus dem Auto geholfen und Sie zuvorkommend behandelt. Betüdelt hat er sie aber nicht, das wollte Katharina auch gar nicht. Was war aber dann das Problem? Weil Boerne Boerne war? Für ihn braucht man halt schon einen Saumagen, denkt Thiel und grinst in sich hinein.

„Wollen Se' jetzt drüber reden oder nicht?"

Langsam wird er schon ungeduldig. Boerne und seine dämliche Effekthascherei.

„Katharina wollte mehr - mehr als ich. Sie hat mich gereizt und sie hat mir gefallen, dass gebe ich zu, aber mit ihr eine Liaison einzugehen, dass hatte mir ehrlich gesagt widerstrebt."

„Wer ist denn so dämlich und lässt eine Frau ziehen, wenn man sie ganz nett findet und sie mehr will?"

Thiel schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Er wäre froh, wenn er es mal bis zu dem Punkt mit einer Frau schaffen würde.

„ICH bin so dämlich, Thiel. Es hat mich einfach nicht gereizt - der Sex. Nicht das ich nicht das Bedürfnis habe, aber warum immer vom gewohnten Teller essen, wenn man auch vom Fremden naschen kann?"

Langsam beginnen Boernes Ohren zu glühen, aber Thiel ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er es richtig versteht, was er meint zu verstehen.

„Jetzt schauen Sie doch nicht so! Hatten Sie noch nie den Gedanken, wie es wäre - Könnten Sie es sich so gar nicht vorstellen, mit einem Mann.... intim zu werden?"

Oh! Thiel hat es also doch richtig interpretiert und trotzdem ist er jetzt ein wenig peinlich berührt. Sex ist doch bis heute nie wirklich ein Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen.

„Ähem", räuspert sich der Kommissar.

„Also ernsthaft in Erwägung habe ich das noch nie gezogen."

Puh, jetzt wird ihm aber ganz schön warm unter seinem Pullover. Gefühle und so sind ja sowieso nicht sein Spezialgebiet, aber Themen wie Sex meidet er ja schon ganz gerne. Das ist aber auch ein sehr heikles Thema und über solche intimen Dinge, sprach er schon als Jugendlicher nicht so gerne.

„Darf ich konkreter werden? Sie sagten gerade nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen. Das klingt so, als hätten Sie darüber aber schonmal nachgedacht."

Toll! Kommt man aus so einer verfahrenen Situation ohne blaues Auge? Wie kann man da bitte das Thema wechseln ohne das es auffällig wird? Vielleicht lenkt ja eine Gottheit ein, nicht das Thiel gläubig ist, aber jetzt hofft er einfach mal auf eine höhere Macht.

„Thiel, sind Sie so schüchtern? Das ist doch ein völlig unbefangenes Gespräch unter Freunden."

„Unter Freunden?"

Boerne sieht ihn tatsächlich als Freund? Bis gerade ist Thiel im Glauben gewesen, dass Boerne das eher als eine Nutz- und Zweckgemeinschaft sieht.

„Natürlich sind wir Freunde! Also ich habe bisher noch nie etwas mit einem Mann gehabt, aber wenn ich die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen aktiv zu werden. In jeglicher Hinsicht."

Boerne beginnt leicht zu grinsen. Er nippt an seinem Rotwein und stellt das Glas auf den Tisch. Thiel beneidet ihn. Warum kann er nicht so offen, nein, weltoffen sein wie der Professor?

Wie sind sie jetzt eigentlich auf das Thema gekommen? Eigentlich wollte er vor ein paar Minuten doch nach Hause gehen und jetzt sitzt er immer noch hier und redet mir Boerne über Sex. Super!

„Und warum haben Sie es dann noch nie getan? Sie kennen doch Hinz und Kunz."

Kann ja wohl wirklich nicht sein, dass Boerne nicht auch ein paar Regenbogenmenschen kennt.

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich meine körperlichen Bedürfnisse mit Hinz und Kunz teilen wollen? Ich bitte Sie. Dafür benötigt es vertrauen und eine gewisse Anziehungskraft. Ich bin doch keine 20 mehr."

„Und warum haben Sie mich das jetzt eigentlich gefragt? Also wie ich dazu stehe?"

Das Boerne ein sexuelles Interesse an ihm haben könnte, steht ja wohl nicht zur Debatte.

„Sie sind meine Vertrauensperson und wir kennen uns jetzt schon sehr lange, Thiel."

Ja schön, Boerne ist auch seine Vertrauensperson, das ist ja nun auch weitläufig bekannt. Moment. Mo-ment!

„Boerne, ähm. Sagen Sie mir gerade durch die Blume, dass Sie zwischen uns diese Anziehungskraft verspüren und Sie MIR so vertrauen, dass..."

Nein, das hat er bestimmt völlig fehlinterpretiert.

„Sie sollten Polizist werden!", meint Boerne, zeigt mit dem Zeigefinger auf Thiel und lacht.

Eigentlich eher ein verlegenes Lachen, aber wenigstens kein eindringlicher Blick. Jetzt setzt sich der Professor in Bewegung. Er verlässt den Sessel und lässt sich neben Thiel nieder. Unweigerlich beschleunigt sich sein Herzschlag. Was hat Boerne denn jetzt vor?

„Es geht nicht um Liebe und Zuneigung."

Boerne legt seine Hand an Thiels Arm.

„Es geht um körperliche Nähe, Befriedigung und Psychohygiene."

Boernes Finger gleiten sanft seinen Oberarm auf und ab.

„Etwas intimes zu teilen - den Horizont zu erweitern."

Boernes Hand wandert nach oben. Langsam über Schulterblatt an Thiels Hals, bis sie schließlich an seiner Wange zu liegen kommt.

„Sehnsüchte stillen, runterkommen, den Alltagsstress vergessen."

Boernes Zeigefinger wandert über Thiels Unterlippe.

„Keine Beziehung, keine Verpflichtungen, kein Drama."

Thiel schluckt trocken. Sein Herz klopft immer schneller. Warum wehrt er sich eigentlich nicht? Er hat vielleicht einen im Tee, aber Herr seiner vollen Sinne ist er garantiert noch.

„Sex Thiel. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Boerne hat sich zu ihm gebeugt und ihm diese Worte ins Ohr geflüstert.

Verdammt. Ist es hier eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit so warm?

„Sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie es nicht auch erleben wollen. Mit mir. Gemeinsam", raunt Boerne ihm ins Ohr. Der Atem kitzelt ihn und jagt ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Deutlich spürt er Boernes Lippen an seinem Ohrläppchen. Langsam beginnt der Professor daran zu knabbern und krallt sich mit der anderen Hand in Thiels Pullover. Verdammt, das ist eine seiner empfindlichsten Stellen.

„Boerne", presst Thiel nach einem leisen Seufzen hervor.

„Gefällt Ihnen das nicht?"

„Doch, sehr aber."

Thiel bricht ab. Viel zu lange ist das alles her und langsam fließt das Blut aus seinem Kopf in andere Regionen. Er muss nur ja sagen. Nein, er muss es nur zulassen.

„Soll ich aufhören?"

Boerne flüstert es an sein Ohr und streift dabei seine Ohrmuschel mit den Lippen.

Verdammt, er will es. Ganz sicher. So nah ist ihm schon Jahre niemandem mehr gekommen.

„Nein, aber."

Man, warum fehlen ihm eigentlich immer die passenden Worte?

„Wenn es Sie beruhigt, stellen wir ein paar mögliche Bedingungen auf. Kein Küssen auf den Mund, wenn Sex nur mit Kondom, wir tun es nicht jeden Tag und wenn dann nur in unseren Wohnungen, wir erzählen niemandem davon und nach dem Sex geht jeder wieder nach Hause, vorausgesetzt es findet am Abend statt."

Das Boerne noch so klar denken kann? Klingt aber gut, weshalb Thiel zu nicken beginnt.

„Abgemacht."

„Dann darf ich jetzt also fortfahren und Sie sind sicher, dass wir es tun wollen?"

„Noch eine Bedingung! Wir duzen uns währenddessen."

„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist."

Boerne grinst und drückt ihn mit der Hand auf die Couch.

***~Fortsetzung folgt...~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevor ich es vergesse.  
Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Bulle nur in den ersten Episoden dabei ist, aber irgendwie war mir danach, ihn mal miteinzubeziehen :-)  
In der Fantasie geht bekanntlich ja alles. 
> 
> Ich hoffe euch wird das zweite Kapitel ebenso gefallen.

Das war doch jetzt wirklich beknackt gelaufen. Noch nie war es einem der beiden passiert, dass Sie eingeschlafen waren. Zugegeben, am Anfang wäre das auch nicht passiert, weil sie sich danach immer etwas komisch gefühlt hatten und der jeweilige gleich nach Hause gehastet war, aber inzwischen kannten sie sich ja ohnehin in und auswendig. Zu Beginn ergaben sich ihre „_Sex-Treffen_" sporadisch und unregelmäßig. Inzwischen aber verbrachten sie beinahe jeden Abend gemeinsam, wobei sie da nicht immer Sex hatten. Sie kochten miteinander, spielten Gesellschaftsspiele, guckten fern oder hielten wie gewöhnlich Fallbesprechung ab. Sie waren mittlerweile wirklich sehr vertraut, aber harmonischer war es dennoch nicht geworden. Nach wie vor stritten und kabbelten sie sich sowohl auf der Arbeit, als auch zu Hause. Im Grunde war es ja auch nicht schlecht, denn wenn Boerne ihm mal wieder extrem auf den Wecker fiel, wusste er jetzt, wie er ihn Strafen konnte. Von „_Sexverbot_" hielt Thiel ja wahrlich nichts, da hätte er sich selbst bestraft, aber an diesen Tagen nahm er ihn dann meistens schon ordentlich ran oder umgekehrt.

Inzwischen gab es sogar Abende, an denen sie zusammen auf der Couch lagen, sich im Arm hielten und gemeinsam fern sahen oder sich unterhielten. Okay, meist waren es Monologe seitens des Professors, aber das störte Thiel nicht - hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gestört. Über diese kleiner Planabweichung hatten sie sich auch nie unterhalten. Offensichtlich war es für beide in Ordnung, sich gegenseitig Halt und ein wenig Wärme zu geben. Das Einzige woran sie festhielten, war das Thema küssen, denn das wäre wirklich zu intim gewesen. Logisch konnte man sich fragen, ob das Sinn ergab, denn immerhin schliefen sie miteinander, aber ein Kuss war eben ein Kuss und sowas gehörte nun mal eben nicht zu „_Freundschaftsdiensten_".

Thiel hätte gelogen, wenn es ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Beinahe wäre es rein aus Gewohnheit beim Sex schon mal dazu gekommen, aber in letzter Sekunde hatte Thiel dann seine Lippen an Boernes Wange gepresst. Hin und wieder fragte er sich ja schon, wie es wäre einen Mann zu küssen, Boerne zu küssen, aber sie hatten nun mal ihre Prinzipien und dieses Prinzip war eben unumgänglich. Ob Boerne nun ein guter Küsser war, sein Bart kitzelte oder kratzte und ob er mit seiner Zunge umgehen konnte, würde Thiel also nicht erfahren, aber damit hatte er sich arrangiert. Vermutlich war es auch besser so, denn wenn er zu weit ginge, konnte es jederzeit sein, dass Boerne ihr Techtelmechtel beendete und danach stand Thiel keineswegs der Sinn.

„Thiel. Im Ernst jetzt. Wollen Sie den halben Tag in der Koje verbringen? So anstrengend dürfte der gestrige Abend ja wohl nicht gewesen sein. Zumindest kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie sich überanstrengt hätten. Die Arbeit hatte ja wohl ich, nicht!?"

Boerne stand inzwischen lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und grinste ihn an.

Thiel hingegen wurde es etwas warm, denn das Boerne da so offen darüber sprach war neu. Eigentlich sprachen sie auch nicht darüber, was sie so getrieben hatten und das wiederum gefiel Thiel sehr gut.

Das leidige Thema eben - reden.

„Wieso ham'se mich nicht geweckt?"

Das musste er jetzt schon mal in Erfahrung bringen.

„Wollte ich ja, aber Sie sind so schnell eingeschlafen, dass ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht habe Sie aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Ich weiß ja, dass sie die letzten Tage nicht all zu viel Schlaf abbekommen hatten. Wollen Sie mir das jetzt wirklich vorwerfen? Wenn das so ist, dann jage ich Sie das nächste Mal mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln aus der Wohnung."

Thiel musste ob Boernes beleidigter Schnute grinsen.

„Nein, dass war sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, Herr Professor. Ich mein ja nur. Nicht dass das einreist."

Wäre auch ziemlich blöd, denn sie waren ja eben nicht zusammen und verbrachten eh schon so viel Zeit gemeinsam.

„Also um ehrlich zu sein würde mich das jetzt nicht sonderlich stören, Herr Thiel. Finden Sie es nicht auch nervtötend aus dem warmen Nest steigen zu müssen und ins eigene, kalte Bett zurückzukehren?"

Doch, fand er. Sehr unangenehm war das jedes Mal, vor allem wenn man seit Jahr und Tag alleine einschlief und alleine aufwachte.

„Doch, schon aber..."

Ja, aber was? Das wusste Thiel jetzt auch nicht so recht.

„Hören Sie auf mit diesem schwarz-weiß Denken. Wir sind erwachsene Menschen und teilen Intimität und inzwischen manchmal sogar ein Glas. Da wird ja wohl nichts dagegen sprechen, wenn man mal des nachts liegen bleibt und die Vernunft mal Vernunft sein lässt."

Aus Boernes Mund klang das alles so plausibel, das Thiel fast nichts zu erwidern wusste. Fast.

„Trotzdem Boerne. Wir haben das so abgemacht und wenn wir nicht aufpassen, sind wir bald wie ein altes Ehepaar. Fehlt nur noch das wir uns gegenseitig die Klamotten rauslegen."

Thiel begann zu lachen. Boerne würde sich brüskieren, wenn er seine Garderobe herrichten würde.

„Papperlapapp abgemacht. Das ist doch ein alter Hut. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit unsere Rahmenbedingungen mal etwas zu erneuern. So ganz aktuell sind die ja wohl nicht mehr. -Und weil sie gerade das mit den Klamotten erwähnt haben. Ich hab Ihnen ein paar frische Klamotten und die Zahnbürste mitgebracht. Liegt alles im Bad."

Bitte was? Das war jetzt nicht sein nackiger Ernst oder?

„Hey, Moment mal. Boe.."

Schon wieder war er einfach so verschwunden. Der hatte wirklich nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun. Das konnte der doch nicht wirklich getan haben oder? Wenn doch, warum? Fing er jetzt schon an ihn zu bemuttern?

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Als er an sich herunter blickte fiel ihm auf, dass er noch immer nackt war. Nur wo waren seine Klamotten? Obwohl er sich bemühte, konnte er sie nirgends entdecken.

Das war komisch. Thiel war sich sicher, dass sie sich hier gegenseitig ausgezogen hatten.

„Boerne? Wo sind meine Klamotten?"

Da war er jetzt aber gespannt.

„In der Waschmaschine. Ich hatte dunkle Wäsche und da hat sich das angeboten. Außerdem hatten die es ja wohl dringend nötig. So viel Fettflecken, wie Sie auf Ihrem T-Shirt hatten, habe ich nicht mal in der Pfanne, wenn ich Ihnen ein Wiener Schnitzel brate."

Boerne stand nun wieder im Türrahmen und blickte ihn ganz unschuldig an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst oder?"

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Könnten Sie jetzt ihren knackigen Hintern ins Bad hieven und endlich frühstücken kommen? Ich hab einen Bärenhunger und so wie ich Sie kenne, Sie mit Sicherheit auch."

Trotz des Protests seitens Thiel, schob Boerne ihn geradeswegs ins Badezimmer, was mit Sicherheit ein lustiges Bild abgab. Immerhin war Thiel nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte und Boerne steckte längst in seinem schicken Dreiteiler.

********

Nach einer kurzen Dusche, ja die hatte er nach dem Sex mit Boerne immer dringend nötig, zog er die vom Professor mitgebrachten Klamotten an. Wenigstens hatte er ihm nicht ebenfalls ein Hemd zugemutet, sondern eine seiner Lieblingsjeans, eine frische Shorts, Socken und seinen grauen Pullover mitgebracht. Boerne wusste halt genau, was Thiel sehr gerne trug. Trotzdem! Darüber musste er mit Boerne dringend sprechen. Ihm war es unangenehm, wenn man ihm so den Bauch pinselte.

Auch das mit dem Wäsche waschen. Sicher war es nett gemeint, aber fragen hätte er ihn ja wenigstens können.

********

„Ja Frau Klemm, natürlich. Ja ich danke Ihnen. Der Herr Thiel? Der ist zum Frühstück hier. Aber natürlich. Auf jeden Fall. Dankeschön, ja Ihnen auch. Wiederhören.", schnappte Thiel auf, als er aus dem Bad kam. Weshalb telefonierte Boerne denn bitte mit der Klemm? War etwas mit Nadeshda oder Alberich? Da musste er nachhaken, weshalb er das mit den Klamotten und dem maßregeln auf später verschieben wollte.

„Die Frau Staatsanwalt?", fragte Thiel möglichst beiläufig, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang.

„Ja, ist doch nett. Ich soll Sie schön grüßen. Herrje, am Telefon klingt sie wirklich wie ein Mann. Kein Wunder, dass Sie sie am Anfang für einen gehalten hatten."

Stimmte genau, so war das gewesen. Damals, Thiel war ganz neu in Münster, hatte ihn die Klemm telefonisch erreicht und er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass er mit einem Mann telefoniert hatte. Als sie dann aber auf ihn zukam und sich als Frau Klemm vorstellte, war ihm wirklich alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen.

„Äh, ja - Danke."

Ob es unhöflich war Boerne zu fragen, warum er mit ihr im privaten Rahmen telefonierte? Vielleicht hatte er ja was ausgefressen? Abwegig. So hatte das wirklich nicht geklungen. Zu neugierig wollte er dann aber auch nicht sein. Wenn Boerne darüber sprechen wollte, dann tat der das ja auch, also hakte Thiel auch nicht weiter nach.

„Schön dass Sie es auch noch geschafft haben, bevor die Eier wieder kalt sind. Ich hab Ihnen übrigens die Tasse hinterher getragen."

Boerne deutete auf die St. Pauli Tasse, welche er zuvor im Schlafzimmer überreicht bekommen hatte.

„Boerne können wir kurz mal reden?"

Thiel setzte sich und faltete die Hände zusammen. Toll, sowas hasste er ja, aber das musste er jetzt ein für alle mal klarstellen.

„Natürlich. Was liegt Ihnen auf dem Herzen, Thiel?"

Beinahe liebevoll lächelte Boerne und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sowas kannte man ja von Hunden. Denen sagte man nach, dass Sie nur Ihrem geliebten Herrchen diese Geste zukommen ließen. Sie würden angeblich ihren Kopf seitlich legen, um Ihnen zu verdeutlichen, dass sie gerade nur auf ihn fixiert waren und es nichts wichtigeres zu geben schien. Irgendwie fand Thiel das jetzt schon sehr süß und atmete schwer durch. Toll, gerade wollte er ihn doch noch anpflaumen und jetzt?

„Sie sind sauer auf mich, hab ich recht?"

Das Lächeln verschwand und auf Boernes Stirn bildete sich eine Sorgenfalte.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht bevormunden oder Ihnen zu Nahe treten."

So ein blöder Bockmist. Wie hätte er denn da jetzt noch etwas Böses sagen können?

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf Sie, Boerne. Nur etwas... überrumpelt. Sie legen mir Kleidung raus, waschen meine Wäsche und schmieren mir regelrecht Honig ums Maul, obwohl ich das eigentlich nicht verdient habe. Ich weiß wie ätzend ich oft zu Ihnen bin."

Wie hatte er denn so etwas zu Stande gebracht? War er jetzt schon so verweichlicht?

„Ich werde mich in Zukunft zügeln. Ich wollte Ihnen nur eine Freude machen. Außerdem hat es damit nichts zu tun, ob sie mich oftmals unnötigerweise anmotzen oder nicht. Ich hab Sie gern und wir sind Freunde, also ist so eine Nichtigkeit für mich wirklich nicht relevant."

Darauf fiel Thiel dann jetzt wirklich nichts mehr ein. Er griff zu seiner Tasse und trank einen großen Schluck. Boerne war wirklich einzigartig. Ob im positiven oder negativen Sinne, dass konnte man beliebig variieren - kam halt auf die Situation an.

********

Boerne hatte wirklich keine Mühen gescheut und ein fantastisches Frühstück zubereitet gehabt. Zwar kamen ihm die ein oder anderen Lebensmittel sehr bekannt vor, worauf Thiel schloss, dass Boerne nicht nur Butter geholt hatte, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Es war halt schon schön, wenn man nicht alleine am Frühstückstisch saß und sich den Kopf über die Arbeit zerbrach oder im Selbstmitleid versank.

An sowas könnte er sich tatsächlich gewöhnen, nur leider war Boerne da halt nicht der Richtige dafür. Naja, vielleicht würde sich ja bald mal was ergeben. Immerhin war er jetzt wieder aufgeblüht und hatte durch Boerne wieder Selbstbewusstsein. So musste er es doch schaffen, sich eine Frau oder ähnliches anzulachen. Wollte er das aber wirklich? Bisher eigentlich schon, aber das mit Boerne genügte ihm ehrlich gesagt vollkommen.

Was Boerne es heute so streng hatte? Thiel war schon verwundert, dass sein Handy unaufhaltsam vibrierte, aber wer wusste schon, was Mister Wichtig wieder für unaufschiebbare Dinge zu klären hatte. Hätte er Boerne gar nicht zugetraut, also das er so viele E-Mails oder SMSen schrieb. Naja, er war halt nicht so altmodisch wie Thiel, aber das war auch ganz gut so.

********

„Möchten Sie noch etwas?", fragte Boerne und trank seinen Orangensaft aus.

„Wenn Sie keine Naturkatastrophe hautnah erleben wollen, sollten Sie mir nichts mehr aufzwängen."

Thiel begann zu lachen und auch Boerne stieg mit ein. Das mochte der Kommissar - Boernes ehrliches, richtiges Lachen, nicht das Aufgesetzte.

„Nun gut. Bevor ich gezwungen bin zu renovieren, räume ich lieber den Tisch ab."

Damit erhob sich der Professor und Thiel half ihm schwerfällig alles zu verstauen.

„Haben Sie heute noch was vor?", fragte Boerne schließlich.

„Ich fahr nachher ins Büro. Nadeshda und ich wollen nochmal die Protokolle der letzten Verhöre durchgehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Becker die Tat alleine begangen hat."

Boerne nickte und begann sich zu räuspern.

„Aber heute Abend kommen Sie zum Essen oder?"

Thiel hielt inne. Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Zusammen einschlafen, frühstücken, arbeiten gehen und abends wieder „heim" zu Boerne? War das nicht etwas zu viel des Guten?

„Ähm.. Boerne.. Ich... denk drüber nach ok? Wir können ja nicht die ganze Zeit aufeinander liegen."

Boerne setzte nun ein neutrales Gesicht auf.

„Verständlich. Sie haben ja auch schließlich noch einen Fall zu lösen und ein Privatleben."

Toll, warum fühlte er sich jetzt, als hätte er den anderen vor den Kopf gestoßen? Sie waren sich doch zu nichts verpflichtet.

„Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen, wenn Sie auf einen Sprung vorbei schauen würden."

Thiel nickte. Ob er es tun würde, das wusste er jetzt aber wirklich noch nicht. Zu viel ist nicht immer das Beste.

„Ich muss dann jetzt auch los, Boerne. Bis dann oder so."

Boerne begleitete ihn zur Tür und lächelte ihn halbherzig an.

„Bis dann oder so."

Boerne schloss die Tür hinter ihm und Thiel blieb stehen. Sowas seltsames aber auch. Was hatte Boerne heute nur? Wollte der etwa mehr oder waren das die Nachwirkungen des Bockbiers? Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Boerne halt. Was machte er sich da nur so unnötige Gedanken?

********

Nachdem Thiel von Herbert abgeholt wurde, da sein Fahrrad mal wieder einen Platten hatte, fuhren sie gemeinsam zum Präsidium.

„Wo warst du denn gestern Abend?"

„Im Bett?", fragte Thiel. Was wollte Herbert denn schon wieder alles von ihm wissen?

„Aber nicht in deinem, Sohnemann. Ich hab gestern Abend eine viertel Stunde bei dir geklingelt", erklärte Herbert und blickte zu seinem Sohn.

„Was nicht in meinem? Natürlich in meinem. Hab's halt nicht gehört."

Thiel blickte aus dem Fenster. Das ging seinen Vater ja wohl gar nichts an.

„Und der Professor hat auch nicht aufgemacht."

Thiel schluckte. Ach dann war das sein Vater gewesen, der an Boernes Tür geklingelt hatte, während sie.... Thiel errötete.

„Ah! Ihr wart zusammen auf Brautschau!"

Herbert begann zu lachen.

„Man Vaddern, wenn ich's dir doch sage. Ich war nicht auf Brautschau und in Boernes Bett schon gleich zehnmal nicht!"

Herbert zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Das hab ich auch gar nicht behauptet, dass du beim Professor in der Besucherritze gelegen bist."

Oh... Mist, stimmt. Hoffentlich hatte er sich jetzt nicht verraten.

„Du wirst alt und einsam vergammeln Frankie. Wenn du schon keine Frau an Land ziehst, solltest du dir wenigstens den Professor warm halten."

Okay. Thiel war sich sicher, dass er so ein Gespräch wirklich nicht weiter führen wollte.

Das sie jetzt gerade am Präsidium ankamen, kam Thiel mal wieder sehr recht.

„Danke fürs Fahren, Vaddern. Bis die Tage."

„Wie bis die Tage? Ich dachte wir sehen uns heute Abend?“, fragte Herbert völlig verwundert, nachdem er das Fenster herunter gelassen hatte.

„Warum sollten wir?"

„Herr Thiel? Ich dachte Sie haben heute frei?!", crashte Bulle dazwischen.

„Die Kriminalität schläft nicht, Bulle."

Damit ließ Thiel seinen Vater einfach stehen, drehte sich nur noch mal kurz um, um ihm zu winken und verschwand dann im Inneren.

Warum er heute seinen Vater treffen sollte, dass war ihm nicht ganz klar, aber wenn sie wirklich etwas ausgemacht hatten, würde der heute Abend eh auf der Matte stehen. Kein Grund sich also Gedanken um den alten Vater zu machen.

***~Fortsetzung folgt...~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen ihr Lieben.  
Schon geht es weiter.   
Startet gut in den Tag. 
> 
> Mal sehen, ob sich bald lüftet, was hier eigentlich gespielt wird :D

Das Nadeshda noch gar nicht hier war, das wunderte ihn. Trotzdem setzte er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee an seinen Schreibtisch und betrachtete die Tafel, an der einige Beweisfotos hingen.

„Ah, Sie sind ja schon da, Chef", begrüßte ihn Nadeshda, die mit einer großen Tüte ins Büro kam und diese an ihren Platz stellte.

„Moin. Sie sind ja schwer beladen", merkte Thiel belustigt an.

Oh Gott - wie er Shoppingtouren mit Susanne gehasst hatte. Von Laden zu Laden hatte sie ihn stundenlang gezerrt, selbst als Lukas schon lange auf der Welt war. Am Ende schleppte Thiel die Taschen und schob seinen Sohn im Buggy durch die Weltgeschichte. Nein, sowas brauchte er nicht mehr.

Fast hätte Thiel lachen müssen. Boerne war da ja auch nicht anders. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Boerne damals Laufschuhe kaufen wollte und er ihn begleitet hatte. Der Kommissar wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie viel Stunden sie in diesem Laden verbracht hatten. Unermüdlich stand Boerne auf dem Laufband, testete unzählige Paare und die Verkäuferin musste alles geduldig über sich ergehen lassen. Vermutlich hatte Thiel damals einen Mord an Boerne verhindert, als er für ihn die Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Die Verkäuferin sah damals wirklich so aus, als hätte sie ihn am liebsten erwürgt oder mit den Schuhen erschlagen.

„Da ist alles drin, was Frau so braucht.", meinte Nadeshda lächelnd und setzte sich Thiel gegenüber.

„Ich hab mir übrigens Gedanken gemacht wegen Becker. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn nochmal observieren."

Da fiel Thiel sein Traum wieder ein. Man, dabei hatte er den doch verdrängt gehabt.

„Nadeshda, ich... Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie in diesem Fall sehr gut auf sich aufpassen werden?"

Thiel kam sich ja schon lächerlich vor, aber manchmal hatten Träume halt doch einen wahren Kern und um nichts in der Welt wollte er seine Kollegin verlieren.

„Warum das denn? Er hat mich doch gar nicht bedroht - oder?"

Nadeshda blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ich..."

Thiel atmete durch und erzählte Nadeshda schließlich von seinem dämlichen Alptraum.

„Oh Chef. Sie sind aber wirklich süß, wissen Sie das? Das Sie sich solche Sorgen um mich machen, sogar nachts."

Thiel wurde rot. Verlegen lächelte er und fuhr sich durch sein Haar.

„Versprechen Sie's mir? Ich arbeite schon sehr gerne mit Ihnen zusammen und so'n büschen hab ich Sie ja schon in mein verstaubtesHerz geschlossen."

„Ich Sie doch auch, Herr Thiel. Ich versprech's Ihnen!"

********

Boerne, 15:34, heute

_ **Soufflé oder Mousse au Chocolat?** _

Thiel rollte mit den Augen, als er Boernes SMS las.

Hatte er nicht klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er heute nicht unbedingt zu ihm wollte? Warum musste der immer versuchen, ihn mit Essen zu locken? Nur weil er.... gerne aß?

„Boerne?", fragte Nadeshda grinsend.

Warum gingen eigentlich immer alle davon aus, dass er nur mit Boerne schrieb oder telefonierte? Als hätte er keine anderen Freunde. Okay, vielleicht hatte er auch keine anderen Freunde, zumindest nicht hier in Münster, aber das wiederum konnte Nadeshda doch gar nicht so genau wissen.

„Jo, der hat halt Langeweile, wenn er nicht grad Leichen fläddert."

„Als würde dem jemals langweilig werden. Was will er denn?"

„Soufflé oder Mousse au Chocolat?!", murmelte Thiel und erst jetzt wurde ihn bewusst, was er hier sagte. Was ging Nadeshda das eigentlich an?

„Oh lecker. Ich wäre ja für beides."

Begeistert rieb sie sich über den Bauch und lächelte.

Frauen.... Warum waren die alle nur so scharf auf Schokolade?

Thiel, 15:36, heute

_ **Klingt beides lecker. Trotzdem Boerne. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich heute wahrscheinlich bei mir bleib.** _

Schadete ja nix, wenn er es nochmal erwähnte. Am Ende zauberte Boerne wirklich was und blieb dann darauf sitzen oder noch schlimmer... Boerne ignorierte ganz einfach, dass er keine Lust hatte und kam trotzdem zu ihm rüber. Nee, also das war ihm gar nicht so recht. Vielleicht sollte er mit Herbert einen trinken gehen? Das hatten sie ohnehin schon eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht.

********

Egal wie sie es gedreht und gewendet hatten - neue Erkenntnisse hatten sie keine gewonnen. Gemeinsam fuhren sie deshalb ins forensische Institut, um vielleicht bei Frau Haller noch etwas zu erfahren. Vielleicht hatte Boerne ja doch mal wieder einen Ass im Ärmel, mit dem er mal wieder übers Wochenende hinterm Berg hielt.

„Alberich?", rief Thiel laut, weil von ihr nichts zu sehen war.

„Chef, sie heißt Haller. Müssen Sie sie genauso respektlos behandeln wie Boerne?"

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Als würde Haller das auch stören. Trotzdem, so ein bisschen recht hatte seine Kollegin ja schon.

„Ah, Thiel! Ich bin unten!", hörte er Haller rufen.

„Und sie nennt mich Thiel ohne Herr. Ist auch nicht respektvoller finden Sie nicht?", fragte der Kommissar und ging mit Nadeshda in den Keller.

„Boerne hat eben schon auf alle abgefärbt.", murmelte Nadeshda und schüttelte den Kopf. Das sie kein großer Fan von Boerne war, wusste Thiel ja nur zu gut. Eigentlich konnte Nadeshda ihn ja so überhaupt nicht leiden. Als Boerne zum Beispiel im Krankenhaus lag und nebenbei ungefragt auch noch undercover ermittelte, hatte sie das auch mal wieder verlauten lassen. Boerne war wegen einer Leberbiodingsbums im Krankenhaus gewesen und alle dachten, dass er Krebs hätte, weil er auf der Onkologie lag. Damals hatte Nadeshda dann allen Ernstes zu Thiel gemeint, dass sie gar nicht verstehen konnte, warum Boerne ihm so fehlte. Man war das peinlich gewesen und Boerne? Der hatte sich eins gegrinst. So typisch!

„Gut das Sie noch da sind, Silke."

„Ich erledige nur meine Hausaufgaben."

Haller lächelte und deckte gerade einen Leichnam ab.

„Lassen Se' mich raten. Ein Drogentoter?", fragte Thiel süffisant.

„Ganz richtig. Der Chef wollte die bis Montag aus dem Kühlschrank haben."

Alle drei begannen zu lachen. Boerne halt.

********

Auch hier kamen sie aber kein Stück weiter, weshalb Thiel entschied es für heute Gutsein zu lassen.

„Ich muss mich jetzt sputen. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich heute Abend mit dem Outfit punkten kann", gackerte Haller und Nadeshda begann ebenfalls zu kichern.

„Ich hab mir heute Vormittag noch ein Kleid gekauft, als ich die letzten Besorgungen gemacht habe. Soll ich Sie eigentlich abholen? Wir könnten das ja zusammen fertig machen."

Ach - die beiden verbrachten privat Zeit zusammen? Das wusste Thiel gar nicht. Warum aber eigentlich nicht? War ja nicht verboten, wenn man nicht nur beruflich sondern auch privat miteinander zu tun hatte.

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich hab nämlich das Geschenkspapier vergessen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein rosafarbenes Papier mit Herzchen auf große Begeisterung stoßen wird."

Wieder begannen die Damen zu kichern.

Vermutlich waren sie auf einem Geburtstag oder so eingeladen, dachte Thiel. Naja, warum auch nicht.

„Gut, dann kommen Sie einfach gegen 17.30 Uhr zu mir und dann erledigen wir das noch schnell.", meinte Haller und legte ihre Schürze ab.

********

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie und Alber... Frau Haller privat miteinander verkehren.", meinte Thiel, als er mit Nadeshda wieder im Auto saß.

„Na und? Sie und der Professor wohnen sogar zusammen!"

„Moment mal. Ich wohne in seinem Haus, das ist ein großer Unterschied!", verteidigte sich Thiel sofort.

„Und trotzdem verbringen Sie beide Freizeit miteinander."

Stimmte ja, aber das ging seine Kollegin ja wohl wirklich nichts an.

Der Rest der kurzen Fahrt verlief schweigend und Thiel begann zu überlegen, ob er wirklich Lust hatte, mit seinem Vater einen zu heben. Eigentlich hatte er ja nicht wirklich Lust auf Bier. Das Bockbier gestern war schließlich auch schuld gewesen, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen war, dass er bei Boerne eingeschlafen war.

********

„Wir sehen uns dann später, ja?", fragte Nadeshda, griff nach ihrer Tüte und lächelte ihn an.

„Wie? Später?"

Warum später? Die ging ja wohl nicht davon aus, dass er mit zu Haller kommen würde oder?

„Was schenken Sie ihm überhaupt? Hoffentlich nicht wieder irgendwas von St. Pauli. Sie sind ja wirklich ein klasse Kerl, Chef, aber damit konnten Sie bisher noch bei keinem von uns punkten."

Hä? Jetzt war Thiel restlos verwirrt. Warum schienen heute alle irgendwas zu wissen, wovon nur er keine Ahnung hatte?

„Die Klemm hat es sogar geschafft, diesen edlen Rotwein zu kaufen. Wundert mich ja, dass sich da alle so beteiligt haben. Der Beliebteste ist er ja doch nicht."

Nadeshda lachte und wendete sich der Tür zu, um zu gehen.

„Nadeshda? Ich... Klären Sie mich mal bitte auf? Wovon reden Sie alle? Erst die Klemm die heute morgen bei Boerne..."

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße... jetzt hatte er sich doch tatsächlich verplappert.

„Also erst die Klemm, dann Vaddern jetzt Sie und Frau Haller. Hab ich was verpasst?"

Offensichtlich hatte Boerne oder irgendwer ein Jubiläum, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

„Äh... Chef? Boerne hat Geburtstag? Sein 50-er? Klingelt's? Tun Sie doch nicht so. Sie wollen nur nicht verraten, was Sie ihm gekauft haben."

Jetzt fiel Thiel endgültig alles aus dem Gesicht.

Kacke! Boerne! Nein.... das war jetzt aber nicht wirklich wahr oder?

„Chef? Sie haben jetzt aber nicht den Geburtstag vom Professor vergessen oder?"

Thiel schluckte trocken.

Verflixt! Das war.... nicht gut. Das war überhaupt nicht gut.

„Natürlich nicht! Das heißt.... Möglicherweise?"

Thiel seufzte.

„MAN, DAS IST DOCH KACKE!"

Wütend schlug er mit der Hand gegen die Armatur der Autotür.

„Jetzt wissen Sie es ja. Es ist doch noch gar nichts passiert und ich werde es ihm bestimmt nicht verraten."

Nadeshda lächelte ihn beruhigend an, aber das half nichts. Natürlich war schon etwas passiert. Immerhin war er über Nacht bei Boerne gewesen und sie hatten den Morgen und Vormittag zusammen verbracht. So was blödes! Boerne hätte aber auch echt mal selbst was sagen können, fand Thiel und schüttelte den Kopf.

********

Wie ein Dieb hatte er sich ins Haus geschlichen. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er Boerne über den Weg laufen und dieses Mal hatte er auch Glück gehabt.

Thiel ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Und jetzt? So konnte er das alles ja wirklich nicht stehen lassen, aber jetzt direkt rüber gehen, dass widerstrebte ihm auch irgendwie. Vielleicht sollte er Boerne später einfach sagen, dass er nur so getan hätte, als habe er den Geburtstag vergessen? Hmmm. Boerne würde das wohl eher nicht glauben - er war ja nicht blöd. Hätte Boerne ihm das nicht schon eher sagen können? Der hielt doch sonst mit nichts hinterm Berg.

Thiel schloss frustriert die Augen.

********

„Möchten Sie noch einen Nachschlag?"

„Danke. Ich bin satt."

Boerne nickt und räumt kurzerhand das Geschirr in die Küche.

Wie immer greift Thiel nach den Weingläsern und setzt sich auf Boernes Couch. Thiel hofft, dass Boerne bald aus der Küche kommt. Noch immer schwebt heute Abend etwas zwischen ihnen. Bereits vor dem Essen war Boerne schon mächtig ran gegangen, aber die Vernunft hat gesiegt. Wäre auch Schade um das Essen gewesen, findet Thiel und lehnt sich zurück. Ob sie hier Sex haben werden oder in Boernes Schlafzimmer? Thiel legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schließt die Augen. Völlig wumpe, Hauptsache sie werden es tun. Thiel grinst.

Plötzlich spürt er Boerne, der sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzt. Thiel lässt seine Augen geschlossen. Er freut sich, dass Boerne meist den Anfang macht.

„Ich finde es ist Zeit für den Nachtisch oder was meinen Sie?"

Boerne weiß wie seine Stimme auf Thiel wirken kann, weshalb er es ganz bewusst an sein Ohr flüstert.

„So... finden Sie das?", fragt Thiel und kann ein Lächeln nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Find ich, ja."

Boerne beginnt an seinem Ohr zu knabbern, wandert mit den Lippen ein Stück Thiels Unterkiefer entlang. Man, Boerne weiß wirklich welche Knöpfe er drücken muss. Thiel lässt seine Augen geschlossen. Er genießt das Gefühl Boernes Lippen an seinem Hals, welche ihn dort küssen und an der dünnen Haut knabbern. Thiel seufzte leise. Gott, hat Boerne die Heizung aufgedreht? Während der sich Professor nun an seinem Hals festsaugt, beginnt er sich an Thiels Schoß zu reiben. Auch das verfehlt seine Wirkung natürlich nicht. Ohne zu zögern legt Thiel seine Hände an Boernes Rücken. Sie wandern nach unten und er fasst den Stoff des Hemdes. Ungeduldig lockert er den Stoff und zieht das Hemd aus Boernes Hose. Schon besser! Das Jackett stört. Thiel öffnet die Augen und streicht es ihm von den Schultern. Normal beschwert sich Boerne, wenn Thiel es auf den Boden wirft - heute ist ihm das egal. Warum weiß Thiel. Sie hatten schon über eine Woche keinen Sex mehr gehabt und Boerne war mindestens genauso scharf wie er. Thiels Hände schieben sich unter das Hemd und streicheln den Rücken des anderen. Leider ist das Hemd viel zu figurbetont, weshalb Thiel ihn von sich drückt. Akkurat öffnet er Knopf für Knopf - küsst jeden freigelegten Zentimeter. Eigentlich würde er das Hemd noch viel schneller loswerden wollen, aber Boernes pikiertes Gesicht hat er noch nicht vergessen. Er war an dem einen Abend aber auch extrem heiß gewesen und da hatte das Hemd einfach dran glauben müssen. Boerne trägt es ihm bis heute nach - zumindest tut er so, denkt Thiel grinsend. Vielleicht kauft er ihm bei Gelegenheit ein neues, aber darüber will er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Boerne stützt sich mit den Händen fest auf Thiels Brust und beginnt sich mehr an ihm zu reiben. Dann beugt er sich wieder vor zu seinem Ohr.

„Du wolltest mir noch verraten, ob du zu meinem Geburtstag kommst oder nicht. Man wird ja schließlich nur einmal 50, nicht?"

„Eigentlich würde ich gerne in den nächsten Minuten schon kommen.", witzelt Thiel und zieht Boerne das Hemd aus.

„Das Eine schließt das Andere ja nicht aus, nicht?"

Boerne schiebt seine Hände unter Thiels Shirt und streichelt über seine Brust.

„Wann ist das denn?", fragt Thiel anstandshalber, wobei sein Gehirn schon lange unterversorgt ist. Jetzt ist es Boerne, der ihm sein Shirt förmlich über den Kopf zerrt und es ebenfalls auf den Boden pfeffert. Sofort beugt er sich nach unten, leckt mir der Zunge über Thiels Brustwarze und beißt sanft aber mit Druck hinein.

„Heute in einem Monat."

Und schon widmet er sich der anderen Seite.

„Ist das ein Samstag?", presst Thiel erregt hervor.

Boerne rutscht etwas nach hinten und drückt mir der Hand gegen Thiels Schritt.

„Ja, also halt ihn dir frei."

Thiel kann nur nicken. In seinen Ohren rauscht es und er will jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was in fünf Tagen oder einem Monat ist. Er will Sex. Jetzt. Er weiß ja eh, dass er sich das im Augenblick nicht merken braucht. Boerne wird ihn noch unzählige Male daran erinnern.

***~Fortsetzung folgt...~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute Abend um 22 Uhr kommt übrigens „Ruhe sanft“ auf RBB ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und schon geht’s weiter :-)
> 
> Danke für die Kudos und Kommis bisher <3

„So eine Kacke!"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Man, Boerne hatte es eben doch erwähnt. Noch schlimmer - Thiel hatte zugesagt. Toll, alle wussten das, hatten sich das gemerkt und er? Eigentlich müsste er es doch am ehesten wissen. Immerhin kannten Sie sich jetzt über zehn Jahre und schliefen miteinander.

Thiel öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf den vollgestellten Wohnzimmertisch. Aufräumen könnte er wirklich mal wieder. Es war echt kein Wunder, dass Boerne nicht so gerne hier war.

Seufzend begann er im Wohnzimmer Ordnung zu machen, wischte den Tisch ab und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er die Situation noch retten konnte. Nadeshda hatte ja eigentlich recht. Noch war nicht Abend. Noch konnte er ein Geschenk für Boerne organisieren und dann rüber gehen. Vielleicht würde Boerne ja davon ausgehen, dass er das alles mit Absicht so gemacht hatte.

Thiel stöhnte auf. Ausgeschlossen. Einem Professor Boerne konnte man nichts vormachen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Mist! Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Der Kommissar hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er jemanden wie Boerne schenken sollte. Vielleicht doch was von St. Pauli?

„Hoffentlich nicht wieder irgendwas von St. Pauli. Sie sind ja wirklich ein klasse Kerl, Chef, aber damit konnten Sie bisher noch bei keinem von uns punkten", hallten Nadeshdas Worte in seinem Kopf. Super, dabei war das doch immer echt praktisch gewesen.

Sollte das etwa heißen, dass alle nur aus Freundlichkeit immer so getan hatten, als hätte ihnen Thiels Geschenk gefallen?

Was sollte man also einen Professor schenken, der alles kaufen, sich alles leisten konnte und einen völlig inkompatiblen Geschmack zu seinem hatte? 

Vielleicht einen Champagner? Wein? Ein Gutschein? Irgendwas für seine Golfausrüstung? Eine CD? Man, das war doch alles Bockmist. Vielleicht eine neue Schürze? Die letzte hatten sie etwas demoliert. Thiel musste Grinsen, als er daran dachte. Boerne und er waren ziemlich heiß gewesen, als sie gemeinsam zu Abend kochten. Um nicht unnötig viel Stoff zwischen ihnen zu lassen, hatte Thiel Boerne die Kochschürze abgenommen und sie achtlos beiseite gelegt. Während Boerne dann angelehnt zur Küchenzeile stand und Thiel vor ihm kniete, war die Stimmung nach wenigen Augenblicken dahin.

„Thiel! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"

Tja, in dem Moment hatte er das wirklich nicht bedacht, dass es nicht klug war, die Schürze auf den heißen Herd zu legen.

Aber konnte er Boerne wirklich einfach nur eine Schürze schenken? Vielleicht doch besser sein gutes Hemd ersetzen?

Thiel blickte auf die Uhr. Verdammte Kacke. Er hatte fast keine Zeit mehr. Entweder Geschenk oder frisch geduscht und umgezogen auf dem Geburtstag erscheinen? Er musste sich wirklich dringend entscheiden. Plötzlich traf ihn dann aber die Erkenntnis. Jetzt wusste Thiel, wie er ihm vermutlich eine Freude machen konnte. Zielstrebig lief er ins Schlafzimmer und kramte ein wenig in einem Karton. Sorgfältig schob er die St. Pauli Fahne, einige Wimpel, Schlüsselanhänger und diverse andere original verpackte Fanartikel bei Seite. Irgendwo musste das doch sein?

********

Frisch geduscht, in Jeans, Hemd und Weste stand Thiel nun gestriegelt und gebügelt vor Boernes Tür und hielt ein Päckchen in der Hand. Leider hatte er nur noch das St. Pauli Papier mit den unzähligen Totenköpfen, aber bei einem Rechtsmediziner war das mit Sicherheit nicht die schlechteste Wahl.

„Thiel?"

Boerne schien tatsächlich überrascht zu sein, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Moin Boerne."

Etwas verlegen lächelte der Kommissar und musterte Boerne anschließend. Ob er wusste, dass er umwerfend aussah? Thiel konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann Boerne diesen schicken, maßgeschneiderten blauen Anzug jemals getragen hatte.

„Gefall ich Ihnen?"

Toll! Warum musste er nur in ihm lesen können, als wäre er ein offenes Buch für ihn?

„Träumen Se' mal schön weiter."

„Schade, aber Sie sehen gut aus, Thiel. Kaum zu glauben, dass Sie Kleidung besitzen, die nicht wie ein nasser Sack an Ihnen herunter hängt."

Kompliment und Beleidigung in einem Satz unterbringen - das konnte auch nur Boerne. Trotzdem überwog das gute Gefühl, weswegen er zu Lächeln begann.

„Ja dann, äh, alles gute!", stammelte Thiel und drückte Boerne das Päckchen in die Hand.

„Bei der Verpackung ahne ich schlimmes.", meinte Boerne amüsiert und gab der Tür einen Stoß.

„Kommen Sie rein, Thiel."

Puh... Boerne war also nicht sauer und falls doch, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Gut so! Ihm den Geburtstag zu versauen, wollte Thiel nun wirklich nicht.

Schließlich setzte sich der Kommissar in Bewegung und folgte Boerne ins Wohnzimmer. Dort herrschte schon reges Treiben, Musik lief im Hintergrund und Boerne hatte wirklich seinen kompletten Wohnraum auf den Kopf gestellt. Erst jetzt machte Thiel sich die Mühe um darüber nachzudenken, weshalb Boerne überhaupt einen runden Geburtstag zu Hause feierte. Sonst war Boernes Motto doch, umso pompöser, desto besser.

„Thielchen! Schön dass Sie den Weg auch über den Flur geschafft haben.", begrüßte ihn die Klemm und reichte ihm sofort ein Glas Champagner.

„Moinsen!"

Thiel lächelte und schon kamen auch Nadeshda und Frau Haller auf ihn zugelaufen. Die Zwei hatten sich aber mächtig in Schale geworfen, dachte Thiel. Das Alberich das mal ganz gerne für Boerne tat, wusste der Hauptkommissar ja, aber Nadeshda? Vielleicht fand sie Boerne ja doch nicht so ätzend, wie sie immer tat.

„Schön dass Sie da sind, Chef.", meinte Nadeshda lächelnd und schon stießen sie miteinander an. Vorsichtig legte Thiel seine Hand kurz an Nadeshdas Unterarm und sie verstand, dass er ihr damit seinen Dank ausrücken wollte. Ohne sie hätte er wohl das nächste halbe Jahr einen schmollenden Boerne, der ihn auf der Arbeit mit Nichtachtung strafte und im privaten Rahmen ebenfalls ignorieren würde. Nein, sowas wollte Thiel nicht. Dafür war Boerne, nein, also nicht Boerne per Se, der Sex halt - Ja, der war ihm zu wichtig. -Oder vielleicht doch Boerne?

********

Boerne musste mit Sicherheit einige Stunden in der Küche gestanden sein. Es hatte sich aber wirklich gelohnt, denn sein 3-Gänge Menü hatte wirklich fantastisch geschmeckt. Was ihn aber noch mehr schmunzeln ließ und Nadeshda leuchtende Augen beschert hatte, Boerne hatte tatsächlich Soufflé und Mousse au Chocolat zubereitet. Das hätte er Boerne nicht zugetraut. Eigentlich hatte Thiel ihn so eingeschätzt, dass er das beste Essen der Stadt liefern lassen würde und in einem gemieteten Saal mit unzähligen Menschen feiern würde. Hatte er ihn wirklich in so falschem Licht gesehen? Vielleicht wollte Boerne aber auch nicht, dass jeder wusste, dass er nun ein halbes Jahrhundert alt war, dachte Thiel grinsend. Das würde ihm zumindest sehr ähnlich sehen. Andererseits sah man Boerne sein Alter auch gar nicht an. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wirkte Boerne um einiges jünger, dabei trennten sie ja nur knapp vier Jahre.

Ja, es war wirklich relativ übersichtlich. Neben ihm, der Klemm, Nadeshda und Alberich, hatten sich noch eine Handvoll des Kollegiums eingefunden. Eine wirklich kleine Runde, also für Boernes Verhältnisse. Das der seine Familie gar nicht einlud? Die waren doch bestimmt beleidigt, wenn sie nicht auf allen Hochzeiten tanzen durften.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Thiel. Das Geschenk da vorne ist von Ihnen.", meinte Frau Haller grinsend und deutete auf die Kommode. Dort lagen einige Päckchen und Kuverte.

„Chef, Sie werden doch wohl nicht..."

Nadeshda blickte ihn empört an. Thiel hingegen zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hätte er doch besser auf Nadeshda gehört?

Nun war es aber zu spät. Zur Not könnte er Boerne in privaterem Rahmen ja noch ein besseres „Geschenk" zukommen lassen.

********

„Hallo Frankie!", ertönte Herberts gut gelaunte Stimme.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Thiel verdutzt.

„Na der Professor hat mich eingeladen! Schon vergessen?"

Herbert! Stimmte ja - das Gespräch heute Mittag im Auto.

„Außerdem gehört Ihr Vater ja auch irgendwie zur Familie, nicht?", meldete sich Boerne zu Wort, der neben Herbert zu stehen kam und einen Arm um ihn legte.

Hä? Wie? Familie?

Natürlich guckten jetzt auch seine Kollegen etwas seltsam.

„So sieht's aus Professor. Wie is'n das? Kann man hier noch was zum Futtern ergattern? Ich hatte heute Nachmittag nur 'ne Currywurst. - Und ham' Se' Bier da?", fragte Herbert.

Oh man, warum musste Herbert nur so peinlich sein? Thiel wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

„Natürlich. Ich hab Ihnen das Essen warm gehalten und das Bier steht ihm Kühlschrank. Folgen Sie mir."

„Das nenn ich Gastfreundschaft.", meinte Herbert erfreut, grinste übers ganze Gesicht und schlenderte Boerne hinterher.

„Familie?", prustete die Klemm.

„Das wird ja immer besser. Zur Hochzeit sind wir dann aber schon eingeladen oder?"

Nun gackerten auch Haller und Nadeshda, was Thiel nur mit einem müden Augenrollen quittierte. Er hatte auch gar keine Lust mehr, sich über solche Sprüche aufzuregen, denn diese kamen in den Jahren eindeutig zu häufig vor, als das es ihm heute noch etwas ausmachen würde.

„Boah, wer braucht schon 'ne Frau, wenn man einen Mann im Haus hat, der so gut kochen kann?", fragte Herbert, der mit einem vollbeladenen Teller auf Thiel zukam und neben ihm schmatzte.

„Hier kannste fuddern wie bei Muddern!"

Oh man! Gott sei dank waren die anderen nun außer Hörweite.

Während im Wohnzimmer jetzt ausgelassen geifertet und getrunken wurde, ging Thiel in die Küche, in welcher er Boerne noch immer vermutete.

„Kann ich was helfen?", fragte der Kommissar und nahm Boerne das Geschirrtuch aus der Hand.

„Nicht nötig, Thiel. Das Gröbste ist geschafft und um den Rest kümmert sich morgen meine Reinigungsfee."

Irgendwie wirkte Boerne heute etwas angespannt oder war er sogar ein wenig abweisend?

„Können wir kurz mal.... reden?", fragte Thiel deshalb und hing das Tuch zum trocknen auf.

„Brechen Sie sich mal keinen Zacken aus der Krone. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Sie nicht dran gedacht haben. Ist ja auch nicht schlimm. Wir sind ja nur Kollegen, nicht?"

Boerne zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Warum sollte man auch an so etwas unwichtiges denken? Ich bin ja nur der nervige, versnobte Nachbar. Das denken Sie doch Thiel."

Oh... Boerne war wirklich nicht gut aufgelegt. Thiel glaubte sogar, dass Boerne gar nicht sauer war sondern beleidigt. Oder - Nein... War Boerne sowas wie.. enttäuscht?

„Das stimmt doch nicht. Also... nicht so. Man Boerne. Jetzt spielen Se' doch nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst. Sie wissen mit Sicherheit auch nicht, wann ich Geburtstag habe."

Angriff war Boerne gegenüber noch immer die beste Verteidigung.

„Ich bin nicht beleidigt, lieber Thiel!"

Boerne rollte mit den Augen und winkte schließlich ab. Bevor er die Küche verließ, drehte er sich aber nochmal um.

„Und im Übrigen weiß ich sehr wohl, wann Sie Geburtstag haben. Am 6. Dezember und da werden Sie 54!"

Damit verschwand Boerne inmitten seiner Gäste.

Mist! Das Kind war nicht nur in den Brunnen gefallen, nein, es drohte zu ertrinken. Man, warum hatte er sich das auch nicht einfach merken können? Etwas überrascht war Thiel jetzt aber dennoch, dass Boerne so genau wusste, wann er Geburtstag hatte und sogar wie alt er da werden würde.

Thiel stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Super und jetzt wo Boerne schon so eine verhagelte Stimmung hatte, kam er da noch mit seinem doofen Geschenk an. Am Besten sollte er sich lieber gleich verdrücken. Vielleicht konnte er das Geschenk ja doch noch verschwinden lassen? Ach, egal! Jetzt war eh schon alles unglücklich gelaufen, dann kam es darauf jetzt wahrhaftig nicht mehr an.

********

„Ich bin etwas sprachlos, liebe Frau Klemm."

Behutsam strich Boerne über das Etikett der Weinflasche und betrachtete es ehrfürchtig.

„Château Chauvin. Ich bin entzückt. Ich danke Ihnen allen sehr herzlich. Dieser Wein ist mit Abstand das Beste, was ich jemals trinken durfte."

Boerne wirkte wie ein verliebter Teenager. Wie konnte man nur so für ein Getränk schwärmen?

„Die Kollegen hatten alle die Spendierhosen an und da habe ich die Gunst der Stunde genutzt. Wir wissen ja alle, dass Sie ein wahrer Gourmet sind. Ursprünglich wollten wir Ihnen erst einen anderen schenken, aber Thielchen hatte mich da zum Glück eines besseren belehrt."

Er? Wann? Thiel hatte mit der Klemm über Boernes Rotwein Vorliebe gesprochen? Für seinen Geburtstag? Das war ja noch schlimmer! Wie konnte er den denn dann bitte vergessen haben?

********

„Was halten Sie von einem Merlot Rosato?"

„Merlowas?"

„Von der Weinsorte Thiel. Seien Sie doch nicht immer so begriffsstutzig."

Die Klemm rollt genervt mit den Augen. Wie er diese Geste bei anderen doch hasst. Klar macht er es selbst oft genug auch, aber das ist ja schließlich was anderes.

„Ich hab's nicht mit Wein. Fragen Se' doch Boerne. Der ist doch der Experte."

Also wirklich. Über diverse Biersorten kann er gerne einen Vortrag halten, wenn es nötig ist, aber für Wein ist er nun wirklich nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner.

„Den kann ich ja wohl schlecht fragen. Meinen Sie, dass er einen Merlot Rosato trinken würde?"

Man, woher soll er das denn bitte wissen? Was will die Staatsanwältin eigentlich von ihm.

„Weiß ich doch nicht."

„Dann denken Sie nach, Thiel. Sie kennen Ihn doch wie ihre Westentasche."

Nadeshda öffnet die Internetseite und zeigt Thiel die Flasche. Er muss lachen, alleine wenn er den Preis sieht.

„Im Leben nicht. Boerne trinkt doch nicht so einen Fusel. Vielleicht sollten Se' mal mit zur Weinprobe gehen. Da kann er Ihnen beiden in aller Ausführlichkeit erklären, weshalb ein Château Chauvin das Einzige ist, was bei ihm einen Geschmacksorgasmus auslöst. Hat er zwar nicht so gesagt, aber man kennt ihn ja."

Thiel muss lachen. Geschmacksorgasmus. Er schüttelt den Kopf über seine eigene Wortwahl.

„Und wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich dann jetzt gerne Feierabend machen. Ich bin nämlich gleich mit unserem Weinkenner zum Abendessen verabredet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes on and on and on :D
> 
> Schönen Tag euch :-)
> 
> Heute Abend, nach der Arbeit, kommt dann der letzte Teil.

Man, warum hatte er es denn da nicht gerafft? Wie blöd war er eigentlich? Das war doch schon der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gewesen. Unbewusst hatte er jetzt also praktisch dafür gesorgt, dass Boerne den Wein seiner Träume in den Händen halten durfte. Super.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie sich das gemerkt haben, Thiel."

Boerne lächelte ihn jetzt tatsächlich an. Oh man, da wurde dem Kommissar jetzt schon ganz schön warm ums Herz. Hoffentlich würde Boerne das jetzt etwas milder stimmen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf Streit.

Nach und nach kämpfte sich Boerne durch die Geschenke und hielt plötzlich inne, als er einen Bilderrahmen in den Händen hielt.

Langsam zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben und er drehte den Rahmen um, so dass ihn alle sehen konnten.

In dem Rahmen war eine Fotocollage zu sehen mit verschiedensten Bildern. Boerne und Alberich, Nadeshda und Thiel, Boerne und Thiel. Sehr kreativ und einzigartig.

Das war wirklich eine süße Idee von den Damen gewesen, dachte Thiel und musste selbst Lächeln.

**Nadeshda, Alberich, Boerne und Thiel - ein unschlagbares Team, stand auf dem Bilderrahmen.**

Unschlagbar... Thiel unterband den Zwang mit den Augen zu rollen und lächelte stattdessen zu Alberich, die bis über beide Ohren strahlte.

„Eine wirklich fabelhafte Idee, meine Damen. Ich danke Ihnen. Lassen Sie mich raten, diesen kleinen reizenden Einfall hatten Sie, Alberich."

Haller lachte.

„Das können Sie sonst besser, Chef!"

Nun lachten alle. Haller hatte recht. Boernes spitzen Bemerkungen waren tatsächlich schon besser, aber gerade hatte er wohl zu gute Laune.

Lächelnd stellte Boerne das Bild gut sichtbar in seine Vitrine und wackelte dabei begeistert mit dem Kopf. Thiel musste Grinsen. Boerne war manchmal schon sehr niedlich.

„So und jetzt kommen wir zu dem geschmacklos verpackten Geschenk, damit ich endlich eine dampfen kann", meinte die Klemm und alle begannen erneut zu lachen. Auch Thiel. Das Päckchen sah wirklich wie ein Verkehrsunfall aus.

„So schlimm wird's wohl nicht werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Herr Thiel meinen Geschmack treffen wird.", verkündete Boerne selbstbewusst. Da bekam Thiel tatsächlich Herzklopfen und guckte verlegen auf den Boden.

Kacke, warum hatte er sich nur nicht an Nadeshdas Warnung gehalten? Nun war es jedoch zu spät. Er konnte ja wirklich nicht wie im Film, in Zeitlupe, auf Boerne zu rennen, dabei verzerrt „**_NEEEEEEIN TUUUUUUUUS NIIIIIICHT_**" schreien und ihm das Geschenk aus der Hand reißen und abhauen. Thiel musste kurz ob der lustigen Vorstellung lachen. Kindskopf!

Ohne jede Eile entfernte Boerne die Schleife. Akkurat, als gehöre das Papier zum Geschenk, entfernte er anmutig die Verpackung und öffnete den Deckel des Kartons. Nur aber soweit, dass er einen Blick erhaschen konnte. Zumindest sah es für Thiel so aus und allmählich wurde ihm die Sache sehr unangenehm. Warum hatte er nicht doch eine Schürze, Sekt, Wein oder ein Hemd geholt? Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, ihm das Päckchen zu geben, wenn die anderen schon alle fort waren? Nun war es zu spät.

Man, warum konnte er Boernes Mimik nicht deuten? Der Professor verzog wirklich keinen Mundwinkel und guckte einfach nur hinein.

„Lassen Sie uns raten, Thiel. Es ist was von St. Pauli. Was auch sonst?", fragte die Klemm lachend und Nadeshda sah geschockt zu ihrem

Chef.

„Nein, dass haben Sie nicht getan."

Warnende Blicke trafen ihn - von Nadeshda, aber auch von Frau Haller.

Während alle gespannt wieder zu Boerne schauten, legte er schließlich den Deckel zur Seite und nahm die Karte zur Hand.

********

_ **>>Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie man so eine Geburtstagskarte anfängt, wenn man so eine komische Beziehung zueinander hat wie wir. Lieber Boerne käme mir zu... direkt vor, aber ein Moinsen wäre dem Anlass jetzt auch nicht entsprechend. Also spar ich mir die Einleitung und komme direkt zum wesentlichen. Ich weiß, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Ihren Geburtstag dummerweise versemmelt habe, aber das war keine böse Absicht - und Sie wissen auch, dass es mir schwer fällt, das zuzugeben, deshalb schreib ich's jetzt lieber in die Karte. Ihnen das ins Gesicht zu sagen, wäre mir dann doch zu unangenehm. Sie wissen wie ich es hasse, wenn Sie recht haben. Das kommt zum Glück nicht so oft vor.<<** _

Boerne hielt inne. Langsam begannen seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zu zucken. Er wollte nicht Grinsen. Stattdessen zog er die Mundwinkel zusammen und schloss seine Augen. Nein, er wollte sich nicht ins Blatt schauen lassen.

** _>>Gegen jede Warnung habe ich mich trotzdem für dieses Geschenk entschieden. Vermutlich sieht es so aus, als wäre mir nichts besseres eingefallen, aber ich denke, dass Sie verstehen werden, was die Nachricht dahinter ist. Ich hoffe es zumindest. Sie sind ja sonst auch eine gute Spürnase. Gerne werde ich Ihnen alles weitere dazu in persönlicherem Rahmen erläutern. _ **

** _Ihr Frank Thiel.<<_ **

********

Thiel blickte gespannt zu Boerne. Diese Schnute kannte er zu gut. Vermutlich amüsierte er sich gerade prächtig über den Inhalt, wollte es aber nicht so offen zeigen. Trotzdem. Thiel sah es - er kannte diesen Blick, diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus. Wie gerne würde er einmal diese freche Schnute küssen. Thiel erschrak. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gerade gedacht oder?

Zum Glück setzte sich Boerne jetzt endlich in Bewegung. Die anderen waren auch schon ziemlich unruhig, weil sie immer noch nicht wussten, was Boerne da nun in den Händen hielt.

Boerne setzte nun wieder sein Pokerface auf und holte schließlich den schwarzen Stoff aus dem Karton und breitete es vor sich aus.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, Chef!", zischte Nadeshda, die wohl eine grobe Ahnung hatte. Vermutlich hatten die alle, denn irgendwie schien jeder ein Seufzen oder Lachen unterdrücken zu müssen.

Boerne hingegen ließ seine Maske fallen und begann tatsächlich zu lächeln. Es war ein richtiges Lächeln, ein ehrliches, ein schönes. Thiel sah es in seinen Augen. In den Augen, dessen Augenfarbe man nicht zu hundertprozentig bestimmen konnte. Waren sie grün oder braun? Eine Mischung aus beidem? Es kam eben immer auf den Gemütszustand des Professors an. Noch nie zuvor hatte er solche Augen gesehen. Moosgrün. Nun schimmerten sie aber bräunlich. Den Blick kannte Thiel. Boernes Augen wurden immer dunkler, wenn etwas sein Herz berührte. Wurden sie jedoch heller, war es eher spitzbübischer Herkunft.

Boerne drehte das Sweatshirt nun um, damit es schließlich alle sehen konnten.

Das Retro-Sweatshirt von St. Pauli, in Boernes Größe. Thiel hatte da halt nie reingepasst.

Nadeshda stöhnte auf.

„Oh man Chef. Warum?"

Warum nicht? Sie kannte den Hintergrund ja schließlich nicht. Hoffentlich würde Boerne es aber richtig zu deuten wissen. Hoffentlich hatte Thiel das damals nicht falsch verstanden. Hoffentlich hatte Boerne das auch ernst gemeint und nicht nur so lapidar dahin gesagt.

„Thiel ich..."

Boerne legte das Shirt zur Seite und trat schließlich vor ihn.

„Wetten Boerne überlegt gerade, wie er ihm charmant mitteilen kann, dass das Geschenk eine Niete ist?", meinte Herbert und alle, wirklich alle begannen zu lachen - Alle außer Boerne.

„Du bist ein Spinner!"

Erleichtert stieß Thiel die angehaltene Luft aus. Boerne verstand also. Wäre Thiel gläubig gewesen, hätte er jetzt wohl drei Kreuzzeichen gemacht.

„Und?", fragte Thiel unsicher und angespannt. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Boerne tatsächlich kapierte.

„Ich will! Unbedingt! Wann?"

Boerne strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, während die anderen nur verdutzt zusahen. Thiel wusste nicht ob es wegen Boernes Reaktion war oder wegen der Tatsache, dass Boerne ihn versehentlich geduzt hatte.

„Sobald wir zusammen frei haben und es passt.", verkündete Thiel erfreut.

Boerne zog ihn nun in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust. Thiel ließ es geschehen. Eigentlich dachte er, dass es ihm vor seinen Kollegen und Vater unangenehm wäre, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er war so glücklich, dass Boerne den Sinn des Geschenks verstand und das er damit offensichtlich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Danke Thiel."

Boerne drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wendete sich wieder ab. Verlegen blieb Thiel stehen und blickte dem Professor nach. Der hatte jetzt wieder das Shirt in der Hand, legte es sorgfältig zusammen und strich behutsam mit der Handfläche über den Stoff.

„Ich nehm alles zurück Chef. Offensichtlich gibt's doch noch einen Menschen auf der Welt, der Ihre St. Pauli Geschenke zu würdigen weiß.", ertönte Nadeshdas verwunderte Stimme.

„Wir reden hier von Boerne. Der ist ein begnadeter Schauspieler.", merkte die Klemm an und winkte ab.

Hoffentlich würde Boerne sich nicht provozieren lassen, sonst würde hier vielleicht gleich eine Bombe platzen, welche sich dann nicht mehr entschärfen ließ.

„Nun Fräulein Krusenstern und Frau Klemm... Es reicht ja wohl wenn ich den Sinn hinter diesem Retro Trikot verstehe, nicht? Hierzu fällt mir eine passende Anekdote ein."

Boerne strafft sich und erhob mal wieder oberlehrerhaft den Zeigefinger.

„Ein Professor stand einst vor seiner Klasse und fragte: Welche Farbe hat das Buch? Er hielt es nach oben. Die Schüler antworteten: Schwarz. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Das Buch ist rot. Die Schüler glaubten ihm nicht. Es ist falsch, das Buch ist eindeutig schwarz, wies ein Schüler ihn wieder darauf hin. Der Mann nahm das Buch und drehte es um. Die Rückseite war rot. Er blickte in erstaunte Gesichter und sagte: Wenn man nur eine Seite kennt, sollte man sich nicht anmaßen eine entsprechende Aussage zu tätigten, sondern sich die Zeit nehmen, um es im Gesamten zu betrachten. Jede Medaille hat zwei Seiten. Wir denken immer nur schwarz-weiß, dabei lauert hinter jeder Gewitterwolke die Sonne und mit ihr auch ein wunderschöner Regenbogen."

„Das is' jetzt aber nicht von dir", schoss es Thiel aus dem Mund.

„Naja, sagen wir, ich habe es nur ein wenig ausgeschmückt."

Boerne lächelte und außer der Musik, welche noch immer im Hintergrund lief war es ganz still. Offensichtlich dachten tatsächlich alle über Boernes Worte nach. Man, der konnte aber auch ganz schön poetisch sein, wenn er wollte.

„Champagner?", fragte er deshalb und plötzlich begannen alle zu klatschen und nickten ihm eifrig zu.

Thiel war erleichtert. Boerne schien ihm nicht mehr böse zu sein.

***~Fortsetzung folgt...~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf WP habe ich Bilder mit eingefügt, also von der Collage (hab ich selbst gemacht) und auch vom „Trikot“.  
Hier bin ich einfach zu dumm.  
Seis drum! 
> 
> Bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich zwei Fragen los werden.  
Besteht Interesse daran, dass ich hier meine FanFic hochlade, die es bisher nur auf WP gibt? Sie hat 100 Kapitel 🙈😂 und ca. 100.000 Wörter 🙈😂  
PURES BOERNE THIEL FEELING 😄
> 
> Ach und hättet ihr Interesse an meiner relativ kurzen Jan Josef Liefers FF, welche ich vor einiger Zeit mal so geschrieben habe? Die ist nicht wirklich was besonderes, aber lustig :D 
> 
> Könnt mir gerne mal Feedback dazu geben 🤗


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schon kommen wir zum letzten Teil dieser kleinen Story. ☺️  
Eigenlob stinkt ja bekanntlich, aber ich finde sie ist ganz süß geworden. 😄
> 
> Ich hoffe mein geschätztes Karpatenpferd hat den Wein noch nicht leer getrunken und ist bereit für den letzten Teil hier 😜

„Was hat es denn jetzt eigentlich mit dem Pauli T-Shirt auf sich?", fragte Nadeshda, als Alberich und Thiel vor Boernes Wohnungstür standen.

„Ähm, dass..."

Was eigentlich? Was sollte er denn jetzt bitte dazu sagen?

„Das geht ja wohl nur uns beide was an, nicht?"

Boerne trat hinter ihn und schlang seine Arme um Thiels Körper. Sofort versteifte er sich ein wenig. Würden die Frauen da jetzt nicht falsche Schlüsse ziehen? Und warum tat Boerne das? Sie waren doch gar kein Paar.

„Thiel, würden Sie... noch einen Augenblick bleiben? Ich... möchte gerne mit Ihnen sprechen."

Thiel nickte. Ohweh. Was würde denn jetzt kommen und warum hatte Boerne ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen?

„Wir.. sind dann jetzt auch mal weg. Danke für den schönen Abend."

Natürlich entging Thiel nicht, dass Haller und Nadeshda merkwürdige Blicke austauschten, aber eigentlich war ihm das jetzt auch egal gewesen. Immerhin hatte er heute eine Erkenntnis erhalten, wenn nichtsogar eine Art Erleuchtung.

„Gute Nacht."

„Und vielen Dank die werten Damen."

Boerne löste sich nun von Thiel und zog beide Frauen in eine kurze Umarmung. Sogar Nadeshda ließ sich drücken und tätschelte Boernes Rücken. Naja, nüchtern war hier sowieso niemand mehr.

********

Da nun alle gegangen waren, folgte Thiel seinem Vermieter ins Wohnzimmer. Warum er jetzt wieder nervös wurde, dass konnte er sich selbst nicht so ganz erklären.

„Möchtest du noch was trinken?"

Oh, dass war jetzt aber neu. Boerne duzte ihn doch sonst wirklich nur, wenn sie... Naja.. oder wollte Boerne jetzt etwa.... ? Lieber mal abwarten, dachte Thiel und nickte stattdessen.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Etwas unsicher setzte sich der Kommissar auf die Couch, welche Boerne an eine andere Wand geschoben hatte und wartete geduldig. Was Boerne jetzt wohl vorhatte?

Schon kam er mit zwei Gläsern Whisky zurück, reichte eines davon Thiel und setzte sich neben ihn. Näher als sonst, denn ihre Beine berührten sich.

Wortlos nippte der Professor an seinem Glas und umschloss es dann mit beiden Händen.

„Sie, du.. wolltest reden?", stotterte Thiel, der nervös den Whisky hin und her schwenkte.

„In der Tat."

Erneut trank Boerne einen Schluck, als wolle er es unnötig herauszögern.

„Wenn das Geschenk ein Griff ins Klo war, dann sag's mir bitte. Ich... hab mir gedacht.. also.. du hast mal gesagt, dass... es war 'ne beknackte Idee oder?"

Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Thiel heraus.

„Nimmst du mich auf den Arm, Frank?"

Boernes Blick wurde ernst. Gleichzeitig nippten sie an ihren Gläsern, dann nahm der Professor es ihm aus der Hand und stellte beide auf den Tisch.

„Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass ich dein Geschenk richtig gedeutet habe."

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Möchtest du es mir jetzt bitte genauer erläutern? Nur zur Sicherheit?"

Plötzlich lag Boernes Hand auf Thiels. Ganz leicht, leicht wie eine Feder und seine Finger strichen langsam über seine. Thiel musste schlucken.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, als du vor einiger Zeit, eigentlich in den letzten Jahren immer mal wieder meintest, dass du mich zu einem Spiel begleiten würdest?", begann der Kommissar und drehte seine Hand nun um. Boernes Hand passte perfekt in seine obwohl sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Boerne hatte schlanke, grazile Finger. Sein Handrücken war sehnig und jede einzelne Vene und Ader war deutlich zu erkennen. Thiels Hände hingegen wagen klein und kompakt. Auch die Finger waren zu kurz geraten und eher kräftiger Natur und trotzdem fügten sich ihre Hände gerade perfekt zusammen, wurden eins, verschmolzen regelrecht miteinander.

Boerne begann zu nicken.

„Du sagtest, dass du mich unter keinen Umständen mitnehmen wirst, weil ich dort heraussteche wie ein Pinguin in der Wüste. Außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung vom Fußball, ich würde mich nur langweilen und dich vom Spiel ablenken, wenn ich dann 90 Minuten einen Monolog führe."

Thiel schluckte erneut. Aus Boernes Mund klang es noch härter, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Das war nicht nett, nein ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, dass es sich so direkt und unfreundlich ausgedrückt hatte.

„Ähem." Thiel räusperte sich verlegen.

„Das... stimmt aber...ich... Man kann seine Meinung ja auch mal ändern oder? Du kennst das doch auch!"

„Nein. Ich hab von vornherein recht.", entgegnete Boerne und grinste spitzbübisch zu Thiel.

„'Tschuldigung. Ich vergaß. Die Jahrhundert Koryphäe Karl-Friedrich Boerne."

Thiel musste lachen, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß das ich in deine pompöse, luxuriöse Welt, also in die der oberen Zehntausend nicht passe, aber das bedeutet ja nicht gleichzeitig, dass du nicht in meine passt. Ich weiß auch eigentlich gar nicht, warum du so scharf drauf warst oder bist, mich auf ein Spiel zu begleiten... du nörgelst ja sonst auch immer, wenn ich mir die Aufzeichnungen im Fernsehen anschaue, aber..."

Thiel legte eine kurze Pause ein. Warum sollte er nicht auf Boernes Masche zurück greifen? Effekt haschen konnte er schließlich auch, wenn es sein musste.

„Weißte Boerne, wir verbringen so viel Zeit zusammen und trotzdem wissen wir doch im Grunde gar nix von uns oder? Ich... will das aber - mehr von dir wissen und ich will dass du mehr von mir weißt. Nicht nur schwarz-weiß, also das was du da vorhin meintest. Ich will Farbe. Das klingt jetzt grad 'n büschen kitschig, aber mir ist das heute klar geworden. Ich will deinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen, weil ich gar nicht weiß das du hast. Ich will nicht von anderen Ratschläge bekommen, was ich dir schenken kann - Ich will das selbst wissen. Verstehst du was ich sagen will?"

Thiel war nervös und spürte deutlich, wie seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen. Das dürfte auch Boerne mit Sicherheit nicht entgangen sein, denn noch immer waren ihre Finger ineinander verankert.

„Ich... glaub schon."

Boernes Worte waren leise. Sanft.

„Ich will das unsere Welten funktionieren, irgendwie zusammen passen. Eigentlich kann das nicht klappen, aber irgendwie funktioniert's halt doch seit wir uns kennen. Oder?"

„Frank ich krieg Angst."

„Vor mir?", fragte Thiel erschrocken.

„Nein, davor das du so viel redest. Du bist doch sonst eher kryptisch und kein Mann der vielen Worte."

Da war Thiel jetzt ganz schön erleichtert. Er musste grinsen.

„Tja Boerne, auch ich kann Volksreden schwingen, wenn's drauf ankommt."

Sein Blick fiel auf das Shirt, welches auf der Kommode lag.

„Du hast das Shirt damals gesehen, als wir meine Kleidung ausgemistet haben. Du hast gesagt, dass es das Einzige in meiner Sammlung ist, dass du dir vorstellen könntest jemals zu tragen."

„Und das hast du dir gemerkt?", fragte Boerne ehrlich erstaunt.

„Ja, klar. Ich hab vorhin lange überlegt, was ich dir auf die Schnelle schenken kann und ich hatte auch ein paar Ideen, aber dann war da so ein Moment und... manchmal hab ich halt auch einen Lichtblick. Das war ganz logisch, also das Geschenk jetzt."

„Ganz logisch", wiederholte Boerne, der mitnichten so aussah, als konnte er Thiel ansatzweise noch folgen.

„Nicht das ich dich nicht im Anzug zu einem Spiel mitnehmen würde, aber da ist es oft süffig und schmutzig. Da kann's schon mal vorkommen, dass dich einer anrempelt oder du eine ungewollte Bierdusche bekommst. Ich.. man, ich laber mir hier gerade den Mund fusselig. - Pass auf."

Thiel atmete durch und umschloss Boernes Hand jetzt mit beiden seiner Hände.

„Ich will mit dir zum nächsten Heimspiel. Nicht einfach nur des Spiels wegen. Ich will mit dir ein Wochenende nach Hamburg, dir mal meine Welt zeigen. Ich will mit dir von Freitag bis Sonntag in einem Hotel schlafen, dir meine Stadt zeigen, mein Hobby - Alles. Ich möchte dich teilhaben lassen und ich möchte mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Gegen ein uns."

Thiel endete hier. Ihm fiel einfach nichts mehr ein. Er redete sich hier sowieso nur noch um Kopf und Kragen. Wahrscheinlich verstand Boerne nicht mal die Botschaft dahinter. Kein Wunder bei so viel Klamauk und Gestotter.

„Das war die romantischste Liebeserklärung, die ich jemals gehört habe."

Thiels Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Liebeserklärung? Plötzlich begann er zu lachen. Liebeserklärung! Ja, Boerne hatte recht - und Thiel? Er hatte es gar nicht gemerkt, dass er ihm gerade wirklich sein Innerstes offenbart hatte. Also schon, aber nicht so richtig.

„Frank?"

Thiel traute sich nicht in Boernes Gesicht zu schauen. Er wurde rot. Was wenn Boerne seine Gefühle gar nicht erwiderte? Am Ende war es für ihn wirklich nur sexueller Natur, also ihre Verbindung.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich unser letztes Abkommen jetzt somit auch über Bord werfen muss oder?"

Letztes Abkommen? Was meinte Boerne denn jetzt?

Boernes Hand befreite sich aus seinem Griff und schon spürte er sie an seinen Wangen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du jemals zur Erkenntnis kommst, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind."

Wie meinte Boerne das? Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn jetzt legten sich weiche Lippen auf seine und da wusste Thiel es endlich.

Boernes Bart kitzelte tatsächlich ein wenig beim küssen - Er liebte dieses Gefühl schon jetzt.

Boerne und er... Sachen gibt's, dachte Thiel und widmete sich dann ganz dem zarten Gefühl an seinen Lippen.

** *~The End~* **

• Alles worauf die Liebe wartet, ist die Gelegenheit. ~ Miguel de Cervantes

(oder um es in Boernes Worten auszudrücken: **Gelegenheit macht Liebe!**)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte findet hier nur ihr Ende.  
Ich wüsste sonst nicht, ob ich sie jemals beenden könnte, weil es noch so viel mehr zu erzählen gebe. :-)
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen, kommentieren, Kudo geben 💖


End file.
